


Looking Back

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: Life Before His Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony looks back on his little family. Sequel to Kelly Caitlin DiNozzo and is from the episode Life Before His Eyes. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Looking Back

I never thought of myself as a father, but here was I a father of not one child, but two. Our first child is named Kelly Caitlin DiNozzo and she's so beautiful. She has long dark hair with green eyes and right now she's getting married. Her husband is a nice guy and also an NCIS Agent. He's not on our team, but a different team. Our second child is a boy whose name is Alexander Jethro DiNozzo often called AJ. He had just finished College and got a great job with a computer company.

His children were grown up. Before Kelly was born he never wanted children because he thought that he might be like his own father. He never wanted to be like his own father and was glad that he never was like him. He never hit his kids and he made it to all of their school activities. He and Kate went to AJ's High School and College Basketball and Football games. He and Kate went to Kelly's dance, piano recitals and plays.

He also never thought that he would get married. After what happened with Wendy not wanting to marry him he never wanted to be engaged again. He couldn't believe that he had asked Kate and she had accepted. She was still a beautiful woman and he thanked for his family everyday. There were still times that he and Kate would go out to dinner to have a date.

He watched as the groom and bride kissed and the priest announced the newly married couple. They walked down the isle again and they all filed out. They did the pictures and then went to the reception. They had even invited McGee, Gibbs, their other teammate Tyler Franklin, Ducky, Jimmy and Abby they had been there.

Tony and Kate sat at the same table as their workmates. When the dance for father and daughter started Tony got up and danced with his daughter. He was very proud of both of his children. He had told them that before that and he had told them that he loved them too. He remembered wanting his father to tell him that he loved him, but he never did. He didn't want that for his own children. He wanted them to know that their father loved them and knew it.

He watched as husband and wife danced and then turned to his teammates. Abby and McGee were dancing on the dance floor. Ducky was too with Jordan. Jimmy and Breanna were also dancing. That only left him and Gibbs. Kate was getting something to drink.

"I'm proud of you, Anthony. You raised two great kids."

"Thanks, Gibbs."

"I love you, son."

Tony grinned and replied. "I love you too, Dad."

The End


End file.
